Harry Potter and the Merging of Magics
by OceanLyric
Summary: Harry has to help the Scoobies. Draco cannot wait for his return.


Harry Potter and the merging of magics.

Fandom: Hp / BTVS

Pairings: HP / Dm, mentions of Willow / Tara, Faith / Wood and Conner / Dawn

"Harry, pet, are you sure you truly have to go?" Draco asked again, this time adding a pitiful wine to his soft sultry tones.

"Sorry Love, I have to go; the magical world is counting on me." Harry sighed dramatically and pulled his blond lover closer.

"But you were gone just last month!" the blond continued to complain.

"Dragon, I know that and I'm sorry, but duty unfortunately calls. You should know that by now." Harry sighed again.

"Oh alright, fine, but I don't like it all the same." the blond sighed and began to sulk.

"Oh, Draco, don't give me that look; you know I have no choice in the matter. And you also know that I'd much rather stay here with you." Harry hugged his boyfriend even tighter and placed a loving kiss firmly on his lips. The kiss held promises of many things, but most of all that kiss held Harry's love and a promise that he would return safely in one peace and as fast as he possibly could. He smiled at his boyfriend one last time before grabbing a pinch of flew powder, throwing it into the fire and stepping into the flames as he shouted crisply and clearly:

"The magic box!" and he was off in a whoosh of soft green flames, the taste of Draco still fresh in his mouth.

"Oh, bloody hell, that hurt…" Harry curst softly as he got up off the floor where he had fallen out of the fireplace and landed hard on his back in a disgraceful heap. He swiftly dusted himself off and straightened up. Then he noticed the two people who were staring at him. He subconsciously straightened his shirt and ran his fingers threw his hair in a vein attempt to make it lie flat witch of course, it didn't. He adjusted his glasses and smoothed imaginary wrinkles from his pants. Then he looked at them. After clearing his throat, he asked nervously and quietly.

"Um, I'm looking for a Mr. Giles, is he here?" The older of the two -a man in his early to mid forty's with gray hair and glasses- stepped forward. He was dressed in tweed.

"Yes, I'm Rupert Giles, how can I help you?" he asked with a slight British lilt to his friendly but serious voice.

"Well, um, I'm Harry potter…" Harry began.

"Harry!" The other occupant -a redhead- jumped up from the table and rushed over, giving him a large friendly hug. Once she let go of him, he got a chance to really look at her. Then he realized just who she was.

"Willow! How've you been? I missed you!" and it was his turn to rap her in a friendly hug.

"I missed you too; I'm Much better now, thanks. I never got to thank you before I left. You'll never know exactly how much you helped me." she smiled at him.

"Any time." he smiled back at her.

"Willow, you know him?" they both turned to see Giles still standing there.

"Giles, this is Harry Potter, he's Buffy's wizard equivalent." she explained briefly.

"Oh, yes! Albus told me he was sending him; I just didn't expect him so soon." Giles realized.

"What's going on, who's the dude?" Xander asked as he walked into the back room of the magic box.

"Xander, could you get everyone in here please?" Giles said.

"No problem G-man." Xander returned to the front of the shop to round up the rest of the Scoobies. He re-entered the room with Wood, Faith, Andrew, Dawn and Buffy following.

"What's up Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter; he's here to help with the first." Giles explained.

"Harry, these are the Scoobies. That's Buffy -she's the vampire slayer- that's Faith -she's also the vampire slayer- Wood -he's Faith's boyfriend- Dawn -She's Buffy's sister- Andrew -he used to be kind of evil, but he's with us now- and that's Xander -he sees everything, or at least he used to- and Giles -he's Buffy's watcher- and you already know I'm a wicken." Willow introduced everyone.

"Um, hi?" was the general consensus.

"Buffy, he's the one I was telling you about, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! So Harry, how old are you anyways?" Buffy asked with a sly smile.

"I'm 17."

"Oh, cool, so is Dawn." Buffy winked at him. He blushed slightly.

"Well actually…" Harry began.

"How's that boyfriend of yours anyways?" Willow cut him off smoothly. Harry was smiling like an idiot instantly.

"Oh, I should have known…" Buffy sighed sadly.

"Buffy, what are you talking about? I already have a boyfriend, Conner, remember?" Dawn pointed out.

"Wait, your Conner's Dawn?" Harry asked looking over at the girl for the first time. She had shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Yeah..." Dawn smiled.

"Willow, why didn't you tell me that this was Conner's dawn?" Harry scolded playfully.

"It never came up." Willow laughed.

"Never came up? Willow, I was just in L.A!"

"You were?" Dawn asked excitedly moving closer to the newcomer.

"Yeah. Love, I must say you have good taste." Harry smiled and Dawn blushed.

"Thanks." she smiled shyly at him.

"Oh, And that Angel...he could bite me anytime." Harry sighed dreamily.

"Ahem? Aren't we forgetting about a certain dragon who would kill anyone who ever came near you?" Willow asked with a smile.

"Oh, right. I forgot for a second there, I'm alright now. Thanks Willow." Harry snapped back to reality.

"What'll it be?" Willy asked.

"Rum and coke, please?" Harry asked politely. He looked around him at the bar that was crawling with all sorts of demonic activity and shivered slightly. As he turned back to the bar, he saw a group of vampires slowly making their way towards him out of the corner of his eye. They crowded around him, fangs extended. As they leaned in closing in on him, a voice shouted from behind them:

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own species?" they all turned to see Buffy and Spike. Before they had a chance to make a move, Buffy advanced and staked two and Spike was right behind her. He managed to get three and Harry -seizing his chance- produced his wand and performed the killing curse on the remaining lone vamp. Buffy dusted her clothes off and Spike took off his leather duster and shook it.

"Harry, you OK?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Who's the blond?" he asked.

"Harry Potter, this is William the Bloody, but he goes by Spike now. Spike, this is Harry Potter. He's a wizard." Buffy introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Harry extended his hand. Spike just looked at it.

"Yeah. Oy, Barkeep, get me my usual." the blond shouted to Willy who was cleaning glasses behind the bar.

"Spike?" Harry asked a little while later.

"Yeah?" Spike looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are all male vampires so hot?" Harry asked casually.

"What?" Spike slowly placed his drink down and turned to face the wizard. He was shocked. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth even hung open a bit in surprise.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd live to see, Spike speechless." Buffy chuckled.

"Sod off, woman." the blond vampire muttered shooting a glare of death in her general direction. Then turning back to Harry he asked:

"What do you mean, mate?"

"Well, I mean first Angel and now you...is it something in the blood line?" he questioned.

"You know what? I like you." Spike gave him a half smile.

"Harry, love, when are you coming home?" Draco's head said from the fireplace in the back room of the magic box a few days later.

"As soon as we defeat the first, you know that." Harry stated the obvious.

"I know, I just miss you is all." Draco whined. Harry smiled at him.

"I know, I miss you too, dragon."

"Is that Draco?" Harry turned to see Willow standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." Harry nodded with a smile. Willow walked further into the room and kneeling beside Harry on the floor, peered into the fireplace at the blond head there in.

"Hey, how have you been?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't the extra Weasley." Draco sneered good-naturedly.

"I was alright until Harry left me here all alone."

"Dray, don't make her feel sorry for you too; I already feel bad enough as it is." Harry sighed. Willow chuckled with a soft smile.

"Oh, Harry, it's OK; he reminds me of Tara." her smile turned sad with the memory.

"Hey red, what's the matter?" Willow and Harry turned to see spike.

"Oh, Hey. I was just remembering Tara…" she explained quietly, as she often spoke of her former girlfriend.

"Hey Spike, come meet my boyfriend." Harry quickly changed the subject. Aside to willow he said:

"You were right; he does look like Draco." Willow's smile brightened.

"Told you so." she said lightly.

"So where's this boy of yours?" Spike asked impatiently.

"Oh right. Draco, meet Spike." Harry said as he peered back into the flames.

"Look down." Willow giggled at the vampire's confused expression. Confused look still in place, Spike knelt on the floor beside Harry and stared into the fire. And promptly fell back with an exclamation.

"Bloody hell!" Draco did the same. His head disappeared with a pop and reappeared in an instant, his eyes still blinking in confusion. By this time, Spike had composed himself and was looking into the fire again.

"Spike, meet Draco." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry Love, I'm coming there; I need to see you. Now."

"OK." Harry's smile got bigger.

"Spike, if I were you, I'd move." Harry advised.

"Why? What's…" Spike was cut off as a figure fell out of the fireplace and landed on him, both of them crashing to the floor.

"I told you to move." Harry said through his laughter. Draco got up and dusted himself off. Once he deemed himself presentable, he launched himself into Harry's open arms.

"I missed you so much!" Draco said clutching his dark haired lover and kissing him ravenously. Their mouths stayed fused together until they needed air. After taking in a few deep breaths, they were at it again.

"Draco, duck!" Harry cried as he dove in front of the blond and stabbed the demon that was headed for his lover. After slicing it clear threw and making sure it was dead, he continued on his rampage. It was the final showdown between the first and the Scoobies. They were in the graveyard and so far, the good side was kicking some major first evil ass.

"So what's for lunch?" Xander asked a while later when all the slayage was over and they had won. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What? averting an apocalypse always makes me hungry, most of you should know that by now!" he said in his own defense. They just laughed and headed to what was left of the Bronze.

The end.


End file.
